Parted
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Everything starts with a nightmare, what feeling can start with it? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! A new story here =p Well, this first chapter is a little... intense (like Yasa-chan said to me). I liked this one, I'll try to keep the others chaps like this.**

**Hope you all like it! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my own Ideas. At least, I think oO**

**xxx**

**Parted**

**Chapter 1**

_He was walking on his ship, but he wa__s not seeing anybody. He stopped in the middle of the deck, and looked at both sides. Nothing. He pouted. "Where is everyone?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. He started to walk again and went to the body guard of the ship. He looked to where the sea has to be but there was no water._

"_Luffy…"_

_He heard a voice; a__ well known voice. He turned his gaze to the ship again and looked around. He saw no one again._

"_Luffy.__"_

_He heard the voice again but this time it was more inte__nse but he was still confused._

"_Luffy!"_

_Now he __recognized the voice. He started to search. He is could not find the person. He could not find __her!_

"_LUFFY!"_

"_NAMI!" __He yelled in anguish._

_He was running on the ship after her. Why was he not able to fi__nd her? She needed him!_

"_NAMI__, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_He was getting desperate, she wasn't__ anywhere. He would yell her name again but he found her this time. She was covered in blood and she was lying on the floor. He started to run._

"_NAMI! I'M COMING__!"__ Suddenly he stopped. His body hit against an invisible wall. He took a step back and put his hands on it._

"_Luffy…. Help me…." She hissed._

_His eyes widened when he saw a figure getting closer to her._

"_NAMI! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING__!"__ He started to hit the wall but when he could move further forward, something grabbed his legs and he fell on the floor. He saw Nami raising her right hand in his direction and the shadow next to her stepping on it. He got her head by her short hair and he got a knife. Luffy saw the Shadow smirking._

"_NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT!"__ He was trying to get up but something brought him back to the floor every time. He looked to Nami again, and he saw the shadow hitting her neck with his knife._

"_NO! NAMI!"_

_**-x-**_

He opened his eyes and sat up fast. He was wet from his sweat and his heart was beating fast and his breathing was fast too. He put his hands on his head and looked around. The forest was all silent. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Why Nami? I'm accustomed with Ace's death nightmare… but a nightmare about Nami is the first time… Why? Why does it hurts that much?"

**xxx**

**That's it! Reviews please =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I loved the reviews! Thank you for reading and revieweing! Fort the reviewers, I made the second chapter! Yey! Haha xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Luffy started to eat his dinner. The animals of the forest were quiet; it's like they know that a person isn't in a good mood. He was eating slowly; thinking about his nightmare. Rayleigh was looking at him with a intense look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to have it again… The feeling that brings me like this is…" Luffy stopped. He didn't know what feeling it was. He just knew that it was hurting him.

"Luffy-sama!" – They heard Hancock yelling.

"Why she's here again? I told to her not to come anymore! We are here for 3 months now and she can't leave us alone!" Rayleigh was mad, really mad. He told to her to give Luffy some alone time for 2 years but she could not listen. "I'll talk to her to not come again. You can go to sleep."

Luffy just nodded and continued to eat sadly. He went to his hammock and lied down. He looked at the direction his hat laid.

"_Luffy… help me!"_

He remembered her calling his help when they are in her island. He closed his eyes and he turned his head again. "Maybe I should have left my hat with her…" He said before sleeping.

**-x-**

The two years had passed. Hancock came to get him and they started to go to Sabaody.

"Luffy-sama, if you want to take a nap you can use my room!" Hancock talked in her love mode.

"Then I go… I'm a little tired." He went to her room and lay on the couch. He had full assurance that he'll have a nightmare again. The last one was about Ace's death and Nami's death. He still didn't know why he kept dreaming about her death.

**-x-**

_He__ was on the ship again. He looked around and saw nobody again. The sea had gone too. He sat down on the deck. "I don't want see that again…" He murmured. _

"_Luffy."_

_He looked up and saw Nami. She was fine!_

"_Na__mi!" He got up and hugged her but she departed. He looked confused to her. "Nami?"_

"_Luffy; you didn't help me in Sabaody. You let Kuma make me disappear. So it is as if you didn't care about me."_

"_It isn't that, Nami! I couldn't arrive in time to help you!"_

"_I BEGGED FOR YOUR HELP, LUFFY! AND YOU DID WHAT? NOTHING! YOU JUST LET KUMA DO WHAT HE WANTED TO!"_

"_Nami! Stop this! Of course I tried to help you! Why wouldn't I do that?"_

"_Fine. Then help me."_

_He blinked. She wasn't in danger now so what wa__s she talking about? "But now you are not in danger, Nami…"_

_She started to walk backwards. He looked confused. Then the same shadow that every time killed her in his others nightmares appeared. His eyes widened. She smiled. She turned her back to Luffy and started to walk into the shadow. The shadow got a rope and put it around her neck. He looked at Luffy and now she had a sad face. "Luffy... help me…"_

_He was in shock but then __he started to run to her but she was getting away; no matter how fast he run he couldn't go to her; it was like the floor are getting longer and Nami was getting more far away. Then he could see the shadow choking her; her body started to shake in spasms…_

_**-x-**_

"Luffy-sama?" Hancock was trying to wake him up. He was wet with his sweat. She was worrying about him. "Luffy-sama, wake up!"

Luffy suddenly opened his eyes. He was looking at the ceiling with his eyes totally open. "Nami.. again… you…" he murmured.

" Nami? Again? What is going on Luffy-sama?" Hancock asked confused.

He looked to his side noticing her. He blinked and closed his eyes trying to calm down again. "It's nothing Hancock… it's nothing…"

**xxx**

**That's it! Reviews again please! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is another chapter! Yey! For your happiness, this chapter is not that intense. I'm sad for that ú.ù…**

**Well, Luffy is a bit (or a lot) OOC. Sorry for this too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3**

The Kuja Pirate ship arrived on Sabaody and Luffy get out of the ship with his enormous bag.

"Be careful, Luffy-sama!" Hancock yelled to him as red as a tomato.

"I will!" He nodded.

He started to walk with his disguise and suddenly he saw a woman with orange hair entering a bar. Her hair was long but it didn't make difference to him. He knew that it was her. The only woman that he now knew he loved. He noticed it in one year ago with all the nightmares. He understood that the dreams are just to wake him up. He wanted to not have them anymore. He started to walk to the bar and when the door opened he saw her. She still was as beautiful as ever. Her long hair fit perfectly on her; and the way it fell on her shoulders made her looks more sex with her bikini top. He held himself to not yell that he loved her and then he get closer to her.

"Can I sit here?" He said pointing to the chair next to his navigator.

She turned slowly to see who in the world was irritating her. When she saw him she smiled in surprise. He smiled too and was more surprised when she hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, Luffy… I wanted to be at your side when…" She stopped to talk.

He closed his eyes and smelled her scent. Oranges. She smelled like oranges. He hugged her back and pressed it a little. "I'm glad that you're ok, too… Don't worry about me. I'm fine now." He said, still with his eyes closed and she closed hers. "The others are already here?" He asked releasing the hug and looking into her eyes.

"Hm… Zoro arrived first if you believe it. The others are already here; we are just waiting for you." She said without deviating her gaze of his eyes.

"I got it. So it's better for us go to Sunny right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go then!"

They left the bar and walked towards the ship. They were talking about their two different years – of course he didn't tell to her about his nightmares. Suddenly the two heard a shot and someone yelling in pain. "It's a Tenryubito?" Luffy asked.

"I think it is not… they aren't on this island anymore."

"I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY. DON'T BE IN MY WAY!" a man yelled.

"What?" The two asked in unison. "You are?" asked Luffy confused. Nami rolled her eyes for her captain's stupidity, murmuring 'No, you are.'

The big man looked at him then to Nami. "I like you, girl. Come with me or I'll kill your partner in front of your eyes!"

She let out a sigh. "Shut up your moron." Luffy didn't say anything.

"SHUT UP? OK, NOW I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" He started to walk to them but Luffy yelled.

"Don't play with me, you fucking idiot! I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY AND SHE IS MY NAVIGATOR. DON'T EVER COME NEXT TO HER AGAIN!"

The fake Luffy was shocked and suddenly he fainted. Nami looked at Luffy surprised.

"Luffy…?" He did not answer.

He was thinking about his nightmares. It just came to his mind. The fact that a man wanted her didn't make him happy 'cause nobody just could have she. Only he has the right to love his navigator.

**-x-**

After the Fishmen Island the nightmares started again. He didn't know why it came again and again. He was fine with her by his side; he was sure that she was ok, so why?

**-x-**

"Luffy!" Nami yelled mad.

He sweat dropped and hid himself. He knew why she was mad.

"LUFFY! You stole my oranges! Come here your moron!"

"He is in the aquarium room, Nami." Ussop told her causing her look to at him when he was so "friendly" that he preferred to betray his captain.

She went to it and opened a bit the door. When she looked into it she saw Luffy with her orange in his hands. He was looking at it.

"Strange, I feel not hungry… Why did I steal it?" He murmured.

Nami frowned and opened the door. "Luuufy…." She said pretending to be mad.

"Nami! How did you find me here?" He said trying to defend himself with his hands.

"Usopp."

"That traitor!"

"Luffy."

"Huh?" He noticed that she sat down by his side.

"Are you ok? You didn't bit the orange."

He deviate his look of her and looked at the other side… "I dunno."

She gets closer and hugs him. Her arms and hands were on his chest. "If anything is bothering you… You can tell me. I'll help you."

He closed his eyes and put his hands on her arms. "Thank you, Nami."

**-x-**

_He opened his eyes. They are in the Aquarium room. She was hugging him like before. He turned to her and she smiled. He smiled too. She put her hands on his cheeks in a sweet way and started to get closer. He put his hands on her waist__ and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid on his hands. He opened his eyes and saw blood._

"_Nami!" She__ fainted; almost dead._

"_Zehahahaha!"_

_Luffy got paralyzed. He looked at Nami's back and saw him. The only one that was guilty by Ace's death._

"_You… Why are you here?" Luffy was mad. Nami was dead again. The shadow was turned into Teach. Why?_

"_Zehahahahaha! You really don't know?"_

**-x-**

He sat straight fast on the grass. He put his hands on his head and let out a little sigh.

"Again…" He murmured.

Zoro blinked in the observation room. He heard Luffy murmur while the captain was sleeping.

"What was that?"

**Xxx**

**That's it! Hope you all liked it =p Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Well, this chapter is not intense. I feel sorry for it. The next one will come really intense! XD**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

The crew was eating their breakfast. Luffy was stealing food, of course. Zoro was looking at him with a suspicious look. '_What was that in the morning?_'

"Luffy… STOP STEALING MY FOOD!" Nami yelled mad.

Luffy blinked and pouted. "But I'm starving!"

"Everyone is hungry here. Eat your own food." She hit him on the head and he pouted more.

"You're mean, Nami…"

Zoro smirked. He knew that their captain loved Nami even when Luffy didn't know it, but when he went back to the reality he saw his own plate clean.

"LUFFY! MY FOOD!"

"Thank you, Zoro! It was delicious!" He said with his mouth full of food.

"Shut up, idiot! Ero-cook, I want more." He said looking without an expression to Sanji.

"And why do I have to give you more food?" Their gaze met and they started to fight.

Robin chuckled a little and Nami sighed. Luffy continued to eat. Ussop, Franky and Chopper were trying to eat their own food without Luffy stealing it.

-x-

Everyone was on the deck. Luffy was on Sunny's head looking at the sea. Ussop and Chopper were fishing. Franky is doing something for the ship. Nami and Robin were talking about the fishmen island.

"Luffy, can I talk to you?" Zoro said getting closer to him.

Luffy looked at his swordsman and nodded. "What is it?"

"Come with me." Luffy nodded and went with him.

They went to the observation room; Zoro locked the door and turned to his captain.

"Luffy… Are you ok?"

Luffy blinked. "Yeah, I think I am. Why?"

"Are you really ok?"

"What's it Zoro? I'm fine!"

"I think that you're having nightmares. Am I right?"

Luffy's eyes widened a bit. He looked to the other side. "How did you know this?"

Zoro closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I saw you yesterday murmuring and waking up in shock."

"I'm having nightmares with Ace's death and with…" He paused.

"With…?"

"Nami's death." The shadow of his hat was hiding his eyes.

"Why her death? Ace's death I know why but her… Do you know why?"

"Hmm, not exactly. I thought that it was 'cause I love her but…"

Zoro blinked. Luffy knew his own feelings? That was a new. "You love her? Did you become smart?"

Luffy looked surprised to him. "Did I say that out loud? Aw…" He was getting red.

"Don't worry. I'll not tell anyone. But how does she die?"

"It depends… the first nightmare she… Died with a knife in her neck…"

Zoro eyes widened. "That is… terrible… I know I call her a witch and tell her to go to hell, but I don't mean it…That sounds terrible and I don't want to see that."

"Me neither…"

They continued to talk and Zoro just heard about Luffy's nightmares.

"Well Luffy, if you want to talk to me after you have had those dreams, tell me."

"I will. Thank you, Zoro."

-x-

The crew was on the deck and they were having a party. In the final of their little party, almost everyone was asleep. Luffy was looking at the sea with his back against the mast. Zoro was sleeping as always with Robin next to him. Ussop and Chopper were spread on the grass. Franky and Brooke were sleeping next to the table with Sanji. Nami looked at her captain and noticed a little sad look on his face. She got closer and sat down by his side.

"Hello." She said smiling.

He looked at her and smiled too with red cheeks. "Hi!" He was a little drunk. Zoro made him drink a little bit of alcohol just to see if he forgot his nightmares for a while.

"You're red… Did you drink alcohol?" She asked getting closer.

"Zoro made me dink it!" He was happy.

"For Oda's… Why did he give you alcohol? Well at least you seem to be a little happier now." She said now putting her back against the mast too.

He looked at her then to the sea again. "Did you think that I was unhappy these days?"

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I'm not. You are with me so… Why do I have to be unhappy?" She blushed hard. She never expected it. "Nami?" He said getting closer to her face.

She looked at him and their lips almost touched. They could felt each other breathing. He pouted a little and then kissed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss.

Zoro smirked and Robin let out a little chuckle.

**xxx**

**That's it! Reviews please! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! A chapter**** with extra intense! If you don't want to read blood scenes you're reading the wrong story xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece just my cruel ideas D:**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5**

_He looked to his side and saw her. __She was sleeping with her head on his shoulder and they were holding hands. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at the sky. It was all blue and the sea was calm. He closed his eyes and felt the little breeze that suddenly came. He felt a little pressure on his hand and looked at it. He looked at his side and Nami wasn't there. 'No… not again…'_

"_Luffy."_

_He looked at the other side and saw Zoro. "Zoro?" Luffy was confused. It was the first time that someone appeared on his nightmare that was not Ace, Nami and Teach. "What is it?"_

"_Teach is calling you."_

_Luffy's eyes widened. "What? What is he doing on our ship?"_

_Zoro frowned. "How so __'What he's doing here'? He's our nakama idiot. Did you forgot?"_

_Luffy got up fast and looked at Zoro without a fixed expression. "Zoro… Since when is he our nakama? He is guilty of Ace's death."_

"_And? He killed Nami too and you didn't care. You just looked at her and did nothing. You just called her doing false promises like: "Don't worry, I'm coming!" or called her name. You never helped her. Never saved her."_

"_What are you saying? I tried to save her every time…. And every time something didn't give me the chance! She was by my side just now and after a minute she was not! It is happening again and again! I don't want this anymore! Why__ is this happening?"_

"_Zehahahaha!" Luffy looked really mad at Teach and his eyes widened when he saw Nami on Teach's arms covered in blood. He threw her body without life on the floor. Luffy looked at her body and saw a lot of knife holes. "Here another scene for you. She was screaming all the time! And she was saying: 'He's going to kick your ass!' Zehahaha! Do you want to see how she died?"_

_Luffy__ looked at him with a real anger. Zoro put his hands on Luffy's shoulders and smiled._

"_See__ it for yourself. You will enjoy all the others scenes! Here." Zoro got the den den-mushi and a record dial. The film started._

**-x-**

Nami woke up because she felt Luffy shaking a bit. She looked at his face and saw that he was pain.

"Luffy?" She murmured.

The captain didn't respond. She tried again. "Luffy?" She said it a little loud now. No response again.

' What can I do?'

**-x- **

_Nami was fastened to the ceiling with chains on their wris__ts. Teach was hitting her on her face while he was smiling and laughing._

"_Did you really thing that he's coming__, right? You have to much hope."_

_She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him._

"_He's coming. I'm sure of it and then he'll kick your ass."_

_Teach got a knife and took it to her abdomen. She screamed in pain._

_Luffy was__ kneeling on the floor in shock. These were the worse nightmare that he had since they started. He heard her scream again and looked at the image._

_Teach slammed the knife i__n her again._

"_Zehahahahahaha! This is funny! More funny than making Ace almost dead!"_

_Again and again the ugly and fat man put the knife in Nami's body and more and more blood left her body and went to the floor and to Teach's body._

"_He'll come… you'll see…"_

**-x-**

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked in a murmur to Nami.

"I don't know… He started to shake and now he's sweating hard… And he is not waking up even when I call him!" She looked to Zoro, asking for help.

Zoro looked at their captain and frowned. 'He is having a nightmare again…' "I'll try something… The others are already in their rooms. Why don't you go, too? It's dawn."

"I will not. I want to know if he'll be ok." She put her hand on Luffy's forehead and took off a little of sweat. Zoro nodded.

"Luffy, wook up." It started to bug him. "Luffy, wake up!" He said loud now and shook him more. "Damn, you idiot captain, wake up!" now he hit him on the shoulder. This seemed to work 'cause Luffy opened his eyes.

Luffy put his hands on his head and noticed after a few seconds that he had audience. "What?" He asked trying to be normal.

Zoro sighed. Nami put her hand on his hair. "Are you ok? You were shaking and sweating a lot…"

He looked at her. "I had a nightmare with Ace… It is nothing." Her eyes widened and then she hugged him.

"Don't worry… We are all here with you…"

He hugged her back "I'm fine now. Thank you." He looked at Zoro.

The swordsman asked without words if it was true but Luffy just closed his eyes, denying it. Zoro closed his eye and sighed.

**xxx**

**That's it! Hope you all liked it =p Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Another chapter here! I fee****l sorry if Luffy/Nami/Zoro are OCC. Well, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Chapter**** 6**

A week has passed and Luffy had no nightmares. He was talking to Zoro and said that it maybe will restart soon.

"You really think that it will start again?" Zoro said looking at his captain with his one eye.

"Yeah… The last time it stopped when we met again and restarted after fishermen island… I think it's just as much time I think…"

"You don't know how to count, idiot! It was more time, I think…" Zoro blinked and looked at the other side.

"Whatever! It'll start again! I know this." Luffy looked at his navigator now. She was having a sunbath with Robin.

"You know that you kissed her, right?" Zoro asked noticing that Luffy was looking at her.

"I DID WHAT?" He looked surprised.

'I knew it… You drunken idiot…' Zoro sighed while he was thinking. "I don't believe that you don't remember that!"

Luffy sweat dropped. "I… was drunk! How am I supposed to remember something like a kiss? Aw… That's why she hits me the entirely week…" He now pouted.

"To tell you the truth, she liked it. But don't say that to her that I know it." He looked with a dangerous look to Luffy.

"Yes!" He sweat dropped. "So if she enjoyed that… It means that she likes me too? Like Robin and… OUCH! WHY DID YOU HIT ME ZORO?"

"It wasn't me…. I've been hit here, too… It was Robin… STOP EAVEDROPPING OUR CONVERSATION!"

Another hit on his head. It was a 'no'. "I hate you…" He was hit by her again.

"By the way… Try to talk to the witch. She'll understand."

"But what do I do if she hits me?"

"Just go, idiot."

Luffy nodded and went to his navigator. Zoro saw him pushing Nami against her will. Robin chuckled a little and Nami was asking to Luffy why he was like this. Ussop and Chopper just sweat dropped. Franky and Brook smirked. Sanji didn't se it 'cause he was doing their lunch in the kitchen. Luffy and Nami entered the Aquarium Room and she started.

"What's wrong with you? For Oda's-!"

"I wanted to talk to you! About the reason you're hitting me the whole week…" He looked at the other side.

Nami blushed hard. She remembered the kiss they had in the party of the last week. "What? Do you even know what you did to disserve the hits?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She saw Luffy's ear getting red and she titled her head a little.

"I… I heard about it…"

"Heard? From who?" She frowned. She didn't know that someone saw that.

Luffy sweat dropped remembering Zoro's words. "I-I heard it… and I'm sorry for not remembering it…"

'He's getting smart… This is new…' She sighed. "Why? Why do you feel sorry? You are drunk, me too, so don't worry." She lied. Of course it was important for her and it was obvious that she didn't get drunk.

Luffy looked serious at her. "You never get drunk."

She blinked. "Excuse me?" She titled her head.

"You said it before… When we entered the Grand Line. We were at that island of Baroque works and they made us drunk and they gave full of food. You faked that you were drunk."

Her eyes widened a little. 'He has such a good memory?' "That's rare, you remembering something what isn't food."

He blinked and get a little red. "I remember it 'cause it's you… I remember that you like oranges and money…"

She blinked. "How so that you remember it because it is me?" She mentally knew the answer but she wanted to hear it out of his mouth. Well, she didn't want to make mistakes too.

He looked at her and looked away again. He wanted to tell it but at the same time he didn't. "Is that I…" He looked at her and saw that she was looking at me with a curious look.

"You what?" She asked firmly.

He pouted a little and looked away. "I love you."

Now she was facing his back. His ears were totally red. She let out a big grin. "You know… I love you too, idiot captain."

He turned fast to her with surprised eyes. "Really?" He asked doubly.

She nodded. He went to her and grabbed her hands. "Can we erase that kiss and make now our first kiss?"

"Yes, but this one will be my first kiss with you. I remember everything from the other."

He pouted. "You're mean… I want to remember that too…"

She laughed and touched his face. "The first kiss doesn't matter… What really cares is the feeling we have from each other." She smiled.

"But I really want to-" He stopped when he felt her lips on his. He closed his eyes and they were about to improve the kiss but they heard Sanji.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-SWAN! THE LUNCH IS READY! Idiots, the lunch is ready."

"Lunch!" Luffy yelled happy.

Nami sweat dropped. "You are you after all. Let's go." She said with a smile. Luffy just looked at her with an inquired face. She grabbed his wrist and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"<em>I need a new nightmare… A<em>_ny ideas?" The mean man asked to his crew._

"_How__ can we think of a new way for she dies? You make almost every dead possible! And you are lucky that you found out that he loves that woman…" A woman with violet hair said._

"_That's why I need one more idea. I think that with just a few more he'll collapse when we show up."_

_The girl sighed and a man with black long hair talked._

"_And why__ don't you make him see when we show up? Like he has a vision to what will happen?"_

"_Th__at sounds interesting... Let's start to create a story…"_

**xxx**

**That's it! Hope you all liked it! Reviews please =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! One more chapter here! Sorry for the delay. Here we go =p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Chapter 7**

_Luffy was walking on the deck. He looked around ship and sighed. He knows what's coming next._

"_What's wrong Luffy?" Nami asked putting her hand on his shoulder._

_He turned to look at her and then blinked. "Nothing yet, I guess." He said firmly._

_She giggled. "What's up with you? Come, everyone is in the kitchen, lunch is ready." She said grabbing his hand and pulling the captain along with her._

_When they entered the kitchen Luffy saw the usual scene that he always sees every morning. Zoro and Sanji are fighting; Usopp and Chopper are eating and talking further; Robin was reading and eating too; Brook was playing a new song and Franky was eating._

_Luffy sat down with Nami and started to eat too but he's not stealing food. He's thinking that this situation is strange. 'It isn't a nightmare? It is for real?' _

"_Luffy, are you ok? You're not stealing our food." Zoro asked suspicious._

_Luffy looked at him and blinked. "If you say that I can…" He stretched his arm and stole Zoro's food._

"_WHAT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO IT! STOP STEALING MY FOOD, IDIOT!" Zoro yelled at his captain._

"_Shishishi you told to me steal it!" Luffy giggled._

_Suddenly they heard a big bang and soon the ship shook strongly. When the tremor stopped they went to the deck and the crew saw four people._

_A woman with violet hair._

_A man with long black hair._

_A woman with short red hair._

_A mean looking man with black clothes._

"_Straw hat huh?" The mean man said._

_Luffy frowned. He doesn't know these people… and he couldn't tell if it is a nightmare or not either. The crew was having their common morning and suddenly they were attacked. It's not abnormal for it to happen since they are pirates, and they are in the sea._

"_What do you want from me?" He asked mad._

"_With you? We just want to make you suffer… until now you just saw her death." The man pointed to Nami. She was surprised._

"_My death?" She hissed._

_Luffy closed his eyes and opened them again. "Shut up. What do you mean with that?"_

_The man with black clothes laughed hard. Really hard. "I mean that now you'll watch all of your crew die."_

_Then everything became black. When Luffy regained consciousness, he was in the Aquarium room. He looked to his side and saw Robin, Brook, and Chopper with kairoseki handcuffs on their wrists. By their sides he found Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Usopp and Nami. Zoro was without his katanas. Soon he noticed that he was weak and found a kairoseki handcuff on his wrists as well, he frowned and looked to the other crew._

"_Good work on catching them." The mean man said to the woman with short hair._

_She smiled. "Thank you. It seems that he's awake. Shall we begin?"_

_The other three members of the crew looked at Luffy and smirked._

"_Let's start with the one he loves?" The girl with violet hair asked._

"_No. He's always seeing it. Let's start with the marimo."_

_Luffy's eyes widened. There's no way that they will be capable of killing Zoro. Zoro; like Usopp and Sanji; was tied up. There was rope all around his body. They grabbed him and he started to grunt and shake his body to try to free himself. Soon they got tired and put a gag on him._

"_Different deaths?" The black haired man asked. His captain nodded._

_They got a rope and made a noose. Luffy tried to free himself but he's getting weak. He saw Zoro start to struggle while he was hung by the neck. Luffy remembered that time in Sabaody when they were separated._

_One by one. He saw again his beloved crew being murdered in different ways. Finally it came to the last death._

"_Now, you're used to this right? To see her death?" The violet haired girl pointed to Nami._

_The navigator was scared. She didn't want to die. "Luffy… I…"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence as someone hit her head, knocking her unconscious. Luffy got angry and yelled hard, but it was useless. He tried to free himself with the same effort he tried to save his other nakama. He doesn't want to see it again. He was weak. Two years of nightmares is enough. He can't handle it anymore. Seeing that scene again he stopped putting in effort to escape. He just looked lifeless to Nami and to the man carrying her to the tank. He saw a shark. Not a common shark; it was some fishman like Arlong; but it isn't him. The man threw Nami into the tank after cutting her arms; which made her wake up. The shark quickly smelled the blood essence and swam to her. She put her hand on the glass and looked at Luffy. When the shark bit her he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he only could see the blood filled water of the tank. In the gallows he saw Zoro and Robin, with all the bones crushed, and on the floor he saw Chopper. Brook was drowned in a little space of the tank that was separated from the part that Nami got eaten in._

"_Why?" Luffy asked weakly to the other crew. "Why am I still seeing just death around me?" He yelled._

"_Because you're weak. You can't protect anything. Including yourself."_

_The man laughed and stabbed a knife through his chest. Everything was being black…_

Luffy opened his eyes. That was the worse one of them all… He got up off the grass and looked to the dark sky.

"Why?" his eyes was full of tears. "Why do I still see these things?"

"I just told you, 'Because you're weak.'"

His eyes widened when he looked behind him. He saw the same man that was in his dreams. He felt a pain on his chest where the knife hit him. With his hand on the location of the pain and with a face of hurt he looked at the man. "It wasn't a dream? Why am I feeling this fucking pain?" He yelled hard which made the crew hear that something was going on.

"Because you collapsed. It took so long, but it happened." He looked at the crew with the corner of his eye and smirked.

Seeing that their captain was with a face of pain the crew started to get closer.

"Get away from him moron!" Zoro said trying to cut the man but it passed directly through him instead. Zoro's eyes widened. "A devil fruit user!"

"Good luck with reality, Mugiwara." He said and disappeared, while laughing.

"Luffy, are you ok?" Nami asked getting closer and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and put a hand on her free one and let out a smile. "Yeah I'm-" He couldn't finish the sentence. The pain intensified and he fainted.

"LUFFY!" Everyone yelled.

**xxx**

**That's it! Hope you all liked it =p Just a big nightmare… Poor Luffy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Long time no see huh? Well, SORRY for the long time without update this story. Really! In the end I had no inspiration and when it comes to me I did such idiot chapter without feelings. Who saved me for putting that crap here was _Inferno54_ – he/she always saves me – and then I got the trash I wrote before, crumpled and threw it in the trash! So I started again and this comes out. Much better than the other I could say! Some notes: there are some texts in italic and underlined, they are a little explanation I did. So no more talk! And sorry again ^^ Hope you all like this one! No much intensity on this – a bonus for the long time without new chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 8**

_Luffy opened his eyes and looked around. He could see nothing, just the white that belongs to the walls, skies, and floor. He frowned seeing that this nightmare was different from the others. He remembered that in his first one he was on the same white space, but the ship was there; but this time he saw nothing. He felt the pain in his chest grow stronger as he walked into the location, but he couldn't stop, he had to find an exit from there. His nakama were concerned about him, he knows it, and he feels it. Every time he stopped and looked around he just frowned even more. _

-x-

"How does Chopper expect that we just sit here and do nothing?" Sanji's anger was getting worse as he have to wait the doctor come back from the infirmary.

"Shut up stupid cook. We all are worried here!" Zoro yelled and them they started to fight.

"How they can fight in a situation like this?" Nami put a hand on her forehead and sighed. Robin chuckled at her comment.

"They are always like this, we can do nothing. But…" She looked at the table of the kitchen, where they are all around. "… I'm worried about something else."

"About what, Robin?" Usopp asked, and then everyone looked at the archeologist with interest.

"Well, anyone here remember that man's face?"

Everyone changed glances and frowned. "No." they said in chorus.

"It's like something was on his face. I just remember that he was huge." Franky said serious.

"That's the point. I saw the same thing! And that Zoro tried to cut him but he couldn't. But I have no eyes to see! Skull joke! Yohohohohoho!" – At this Nami hit his head.

"I remember that Luffy had his hand on his chest." The navigator said coming back after hitting Brook's skull.

"Yeah and after that he fainted." Sanji said while gets a deep drag. "Shit why is Chopper taking so long?"

"Robin, do you have a catalog of the devil fruits users?" Usopp asked to her.

The archeologist nodded. "I have, but why?"

"That man was certainly a devil user. We can see what powers he has if we find something."

"Hm. That's make sense." Zoro murmured what made everyone looks at him. "What?"

"You know something Zoro?" Nami 'asked' him. Zoro gulped and looked at the other side.

"I don't know if it is useful."

"Tell us!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Aw, I promised that I wouldn't talk about this with anyone." The crew gets closer with threatening looks and he sweat dropped. "Ok, ok!" He yelled back and everyone sat down.

"So tell us." Usopp said looking at him.

"Well, I saw him once acting strange on the middle of his sleep. When he woke up I asked what's wrong and after a while he told me that he was having nightmares."

"With Ace's death, right?" Nami asked remembering the night after the party.

Zoro coughed. "Well… he said that he was having those ones too sometimes."

"So he has nightmares with WHAT, STUPID MARIMO? TELL US!"

"Wanna fight ero-cook?" He grabbed his swords and they almost started to fight.

"Enough!" Robin yelled, what made everyone on the room looks surprised at her because she lost her composure. "Tell us Zoro."

Zoro coughed again. "He was having nightmares with a specific person's death." Everyone looked mad at him like saying 'tell us whit whom idiot' and he sighed. "He was seeing Nami's death, and told me every nightmare and how she died. It was not pretty… and he was having it for two years."

Nami's and everyone eyes widened. '_My death? But why?_' Nami blinked a few times and looked back to Zoro.

"Why? Why he's just seeing my death? Why not everyone's?" Her voice trembled a little while she speaks.

After a while a skull voice could be heard. "Because he loves Nami aren't it?" He asked more to Zoro than to Nami. Everyone stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"I'll see how he is." Nami got up and walked off the kitchen, and after the door close Robin turned to Sanji.

"She didn't deny it. Why you didn't say anything?" She asked.

"Because, like you, I saw those two at the party." He turned to the refrigerator. "I'll make something to us to eat; we should not give more work to the doctor."

Robin and Zoro smiled a little seeing that the cook understood, the others made a face of confusion, and didn't understand anything about what happened on the party.

-x-

_His chest now was burning in the hole that the knife pierced his body. He couldn't walk anymore. 'Why the hell my heart hurts this much? What happened?' He fell on his knees on the floor, he was breathing fast and with difficult. He couldn't hold it anymore and then he fainted._

-x-

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled as he saw the vital signs down fast. The doctor started trying to revive his heart's beat as fast as he can. "Don't die Luffy! Come on!" Chopper was desperate, his Captain was dying right in front of his eyes and his own presence was like nothing, even when he was trying his best.

-x-

Nami was walking to the infirmary and was remembering all the way what Brook said. '_Because he loves me? And why am I dying in his dreams? Why not a single moment of love then?_' She sighed and stopped on the middle of the way. '_Really… why?_' She put her hands on her head and frowned, but suddenly she heard Chopper's voice trying to call back their Captain, she was shocked by an instant and then started to run.

When she opened the door of the infirmary she saw Chopper on his human form pressing Luffy's chest – _doing CPR_ – but the rubber boy was just languishing on the floor – _as we know, CPR has to be done in a hard surface, and then Chopper put him on the floor to do this__._

"Luffy!" Nami said and run to Chopper's side. "What I can do Chopper? He will… not die right?" She said while looks to the doctor.

"I'll try my best for it to not happen Nami. Try to talk with him while I continue doing CPR please, maybe he'll hear your voice!" As she nodded she noticed that Chopper was almost crying; if he doesn't save their captain, he'll feel guilty for the rest of his life, in the reality it'll happen if anyone dies.

-x-

_Luffy opened his eyes and get surprised. The while place was now a red one; a blood red. He couldn't move, but he felt something warm holding his left hand. Something was making a huge pressure on his chest too and because of that his breath was more difficult and he closed his eyes again. _

_He opened his eyes fast and tried to get up searching for the voice's owner. Nothing. The pressure on his chest grows up and he lied down again, and felt a little pressure on his warm hand. _

-x-

"We all are waiting for you Luffy! Don't die!" Nami murmured on his ear a lot of times, and seeing that he was not answering she pressed his hand.

-x-

_He heard again and again the same sentence but nothing. He doesn't find the person who's saying that things. 'Which person has this voice?' He couldn't remember, and he tried and tried to found on his mind the answer, but just one sentence could make him remember._

"_ "_

-x-

"He's coming back!" Chopper yelled in relief. "I think that he heard what you just had said Nami!" He looked smiling to her and she smiled back.

"Yes!" The navigator still holds the hand of the rubber boy.

"By the way, I'll not say what you've said to anyone." Chopper looked at her and grabbed their captain on his arms, what made Nami release Luffy's hand. "I'll put him on the bed again and make sure that he's stable; after I'll tell the others how he is, can you stay with him for a while?" Chopper said knowing the answer.

"I will." Nami said smiling. "Of course I will."

**xxx**

**That's it! I hope you all liked it! And again, sorry for the delay… really! Reviews please! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Yeah I know, more than a year without releasing a new chapter. Sorry. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, but well, I wish that you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP.**

**-x- **

**Chapter 9**

_Luffy was looking at the ceiling, or at least what he guessed it to be; after all the room was all red. He felt the pressure on his hand go away, and he could just aim it to get back. His breath was hard, painful, but he was alive. He started to remember what has happened until this day. All the past years came back to his mind, his memories that were lost. The pain on his heart was terrifying, he felt he was about to die again. He, somehow, managed to sit and look around. Red on the left, red on the right, red on his back, red under him, red above him._

"_Great, I think that I prefer white."_

**-x-**

Nami was sitting on a chair next to the bed. She was panicked, how could Luffy almost die right in front of her eyes? Right, he was almost dead a lot of times, but not close at such a critical point. The only one that got this bad once, was Zoro at Thriller Bark, but these two are monsters, for gods sake! She put her hands on her face gently and sighed, trying to calm down. She slide one of her hands gently over his forehead, getting off the wet hair that was plastered on his skin. She then grabbed a little towel and dried the sweat of his face. '_Please Luffy, get better soon!_'

After 30 minutes she really got worried because Chopper hasn't came back yet. Nami looked at Luffy and decided to go after the doctor, but when she got up she fell on her knees.

"Huh? What's wrong with… me…?" She then fell asleep right on the floor.

**-x-**

_Brooke was singing and singing and singing without a break. He was tired of it - he always seemed to be happy, making jokes (skull ones) - but he wanted a little break, so he stopped for a few minutes. He sat down on the wooden deck and sighed. He was alone for 50 years now, 50 long years. He just heard a yell of terror while he was playing, and it seemed that there was a pirate ship right before his ship. After a few minutes, three people came walking on the deck and he closed his eyes (as if that was possible, skull joke! Yohohohohoho - __**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't hold it**__). When he opened them again he was on a deck with grass, everyone was enjoying his music, the music that he was playing just to himself. After that, everything became red. He looked at his crewmates and he saw them getting killed one by one by a huge guy, he wasn't able to see his face, but it was terrifying. Once again, he was going to see the death? No, he will not just sit there and do nothing, this time he'll attack!_

**-x-**

_Nami felt something warm covering her body and it was heavy too. She couldn't breath, it was almost as if it was trying to make her stay away from somewhere. She opened her eyes but she saw nothing. She was blind. She started to tap some places, so she could try to understand where she was, but it was useless because she couldn't move the way she wanted to. The thing above her body was starting to make her angry and it made her want to try to get up. What made her see just a red torn fabric where she was lying. 'What the hell?' She looked up trying to see something but she just saw red. Red on the left, red on the right, red on her back, red above her, and under her she saw orange. 'Orange? Creepy.' She got up and stared at the sides, trying to see something. The place was cold, she crossed her arms trying to warm up and saw something strange: a yellow point. 'Great, orange and then yellow, what else?' When she didn't see anything more out of the ordinary, she started to walk towards it. __She was curious. __While she was getting closer, Nami couldn't believe her own eyes. Her eyes widened, her breath became irregular, she warmed up and after all that, she ran._

"_LUFFY!" She yelled at the yellow point, that was getting plain. That was him, he was ok!_

_She knelt by his side and hugged him smiling. "Luffy! I'm so glad that you are…ok." __She got shocked when she saw his face. __Luffy's eyes had no life in them; he was so pale that he was almost white, almost like a dead person. He was just looking forward, just sitting there._

"_L-Luffy?" Nami was worried. What now? What should she do to make him better?!_

_He slowly looked at her, what made her let out a little smile, but it soon disappeared. _

"_Who…are…you…?" His lips just let it out, without a single sign of emotion. _

_Her eyes were full of tears now. What happened to him?_

**-x-**

_Zoro opened his eyes and saw the grass on the ship. He frowned, could he just have fallen asleep at a time like this and went to the deck? No, he wasn't like that. He then decided to go see how Luffy's doing, but stopped on the way as he saw his captain coming from the kitchen._

"_Oi Luffy! Got better already?"_

_The captain stopped, his eyes couldn't be seen because of the shadow of his hat._

"_Luffy?" Zoro frowned 'What the hell?'_

"_I'm not better, Zoro. I just died and you did nothing to save me, who do you think you are? My friend? Don't make me laugh!" Luffy started to yell at him and then he looked up. His eyes weren't there, instead the places there were just two holes with a lot of blood dripping out of them, at the point that only his nose and mouth could be seen. Zoro's eyes widened at the sight. He saw another hole dripping a big amount of blood: in Luffy's chest. 'What the fuck?!' _

"_Yes, you did nothing to help him, Swordsman-san, you just let him die as you did to me."_

"_And to me!"_

_Then he froze as he looked to his right side, there was Robin with the same holes instead of her eyes and Kuina. The child still had her eyes on the right spot, but her head was overturned because her neck was broken. _

_Zoro gulped, he didn't know what to do, but he was able to remember something:_

"_I'm having nightmares…"_

**-x-**

**Reviews please *-* And I'm really really really really really really REALLY sorry for the long time without updating… sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Yeas I know, I'm a little in debt with you all. So I'm really sorry for the late update so, let's read! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**-x-**

**Chapter 10**

"_I'm having nightmares.. with Ace's death and with..."_

"_With…?"_

"_Nami's death."_

…

"_How does she die?"_

"_It depends… the first nightmare she… died with a knife in her neck…"_

_Zoro blinked at the memory and gulped. So now was his turn to have nightmares? But why? Even knowing it isn't real he was trembling with every step forward that the three gave in his direction, the holes and the broken neck wasn't something pretty to see. Luffy said to him that he never knew how to wake up, the only thing he was able to realize was that at some point of shock he nearly regained his conscious and was able to get back to the reality. 'So I just have to be in shock… what I already am. Good.'_

"_What's wrong Zoro?" Luffy asked looking at him with the two dark holes that were now his eyes. "Why are you steeping back? You don't want to be with us?"_

"_I thought you loved me Zoro… And yet you let me die and now don't want me to get closer. Is it because of my eyes? Or because I'm death?" Robin said titling her head to the right side of her, now crying blood for hers two black holes._

"_Why didn't you save me Zoro? I was your best friend and rival, so why?!" Kuina asked crying._

_Zoro didn't answer. 'And if it wasn't about a shock… especially not in this way … how the hell I'm suppose to wake up then?!', he was steeping back until he hit his back on the railing of the Sunny, what make he look for the inexistent sea. He wouldn't do that if he knew that when he looked forward again he would see three faces a few centimeters from his. With the shock Zoro's eyes widened and all he could see was the four dark holes and blood, he was in a horror state and fall at his back, falling from the ship._

**-x-**

_Robin opened her eyes and looked around. It was all white, while she sat up she heard a scream and tried to identify from where it was coming, but it was useless. She then got up and crossed her arms and rubbed her hands on them, trying useless to warm herself up, the place was too cold for her. 'This may be a nightmare… But why I don't see death? According to Zoro explanation there was always death for someone that you love…' Her eyes widened with the realization. 'Those scream… No it can't be…' She started to lose her composure as she ran trying to find that person. She looked to the right, left, behind, as she ran faster, but she was seeing no one. Robin started to pant as she was getting tired; she stopped and leaned on her legs, bending her back and looking around while she finally could see something. Trying to get a better look she straightened and surprise come to her face. It was Sunny Go! Then she started to get closer and saw what seemed to be four people. One was on the floor, and the other three are leaning closer, she then could identify the first person, no one but he had this hair color._

"_ZORO!" She started to run to get to him._

**-x-**

"_ZORO!" He heard a familiar voice and searched for the owner and then he saw her._

"_ROBIN? GET AWAY!" He yelled at her, he didn't knew if it was really her, but if it was, he doesn't want her to see herself without her eyes. Luffy was getting closer to Zoro but her yell earlier was sufficient to get the attention of the three aberrations, making the three stop and look at her. Robin's stopped her steep as she takes a good look at one of them in particular. She blinked and gulped as she saw herself without eyes. The creature smiled at Robin's reaction and suddenly appeared in front of her; her face was now about one centimeter away from the archeologist face, whom was paralyzed while looking deep into the dark holes. 'Me… without… my eyes? What Zoro had to see?!' This was the only thing she could think until she felt something hit her belly and looking down she saw a knife, the pain and the blood were getting more and more intense as she collapsed._

"_ROBIN! NO!" Zoro got up fast as he saw her falling on the white floor; now the aberrations where gone, their roles were done. When he managed to get to her, she was already unconscious. He put her head under his right arm and let her up, holding her with care and despair. "Robin, please open your eyes!" Zoro was getting desperate, what he has to do? The blood wasn't stopping, he closed his eyes and put his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. 'A shock… I'm in a really bad shock now so why I don't wake up?!'_

_Robin could listen to what he was saying but she couldn't answer. Her body didn't move the way she wanted. She felt as he put his forehead on her own, and she could open her eyes after a few seconds. When Zoro opened his eyes he saw that she was looking at him. Robin's blue ocean were looking straight to his black orbs; his eyes clearly showing disbelief for her at least opening her eyes, but then he was surprised._

"_Who… are… you?" She slowly spoke and blinked looking at him._

"_Robin… you don't remember me?"_

**-x-**

"_My name is Nami, don't you remember it at least a bit?" Nami was trying to recall Luffy's memories but it was showing that it is really hard._

"_No. I should know your name?" Luffy tilted his head and blinked at the navigator. She sighed._

"_Yup you should. I'm the navigator of your pirate crew."_

"_I'm a pirate?"_

"_You are our captain as I said earlier."_

"_Oh."_

_She sweat dropped. This can't be Luffy, really. He showed no emotion at all. She looked to her sides and took a long breath. It was difficult to her; make him remember was tiring her more than she thought it would. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm down when they jumped in fright. A huge sound like a thunder make his way to somewhere on the big room, and a flash could be seen. They looked at each other and blinked._

"_What was that?" They both said in unison. _

"_I'll take a look. Stay here."_

"_No. It sounds like an adventure! I want to see it!" Luffy said while smiling. Nami's eyes widened, all the things she tried didn't result in anything but something strange had made something! She smiled at him._

"_Ok! Let go then!" As she started to run, something inside him brightened up, he felt a warmth on his left hand and looked at it with a frown, and for some reason it make he look to the orange haired girl that was now running to where the flash came. He let out a little smile and went after her._

**-x-**

"_I really know you?" The black haired girl was now sitting with her legs crossed and was looking at the swordsman in front of her._

"_Yes. We are comrades. We also saved you from CP9 two years ago." He was trying hard. He doesn't know why or when, but now they were on a red room. _

"_Hm. So in fact I'm having a memory loss." She said even thought she was surprised that he knew about CP9._

"_I think so. And I think it is because of this…" He pointed to her belly, now it was just full of blood._

"_Hm… so you were so concerned about me sooner because…?" She asked playing with the green haired man. Something on him makes her want to tease him. Zoro blushed hard at her statement and was about to answer when he heard a voice that he knew very well._

"_ZORO! ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Nami shouted while smiling._

"_Nami! Robin lost her memories! And I don't even know how we get there!" Zoro said getting up; as he saw Luffy running there too he let out a smile. "Luffy! You are fine?!"_

"_And I am supposed to remember him too…" he paused a little trying to remember her name, then he continued "… Nami?"_

_She looked to Luffy, then back to Zoro. "As you see I have the same problem here." Zoro frowned._

"_But the main question is… how and why did we get here?" Robin asked getting up too. She may have lost her memories, but she wanted to know the truth._

**-x-**

"Tch."

"What is the problem Alexei?" The woman with violet hair said.

"First two dreams connected, and then two others did the same thing. I tried to separate them but it was impossible, and finally the four met." He frowned on his spot, and after a few minutes lost in his thoughts he decided what to do. "Lenna, go get the crew and bring they here before they wake up. Make sure to use the kairoseki stones."

"Yes boss." She bowed and left.

Their ship was paired with the Mugiwara's, the young girl jumped and landed on the grass of the Sunny and then she smiled while walking to get her targets.

**-x-**

**Well that's it! Reviews please guys :3 I'll try to update my other stories too, I swear! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
